Waterproof
by ForTheWin04
Summary: Around me, my peers were laughing and dancing. But all I could think about was Freddie. He hasn't talked to me in weeks, and I don't know why.
1. Chapter 1

Waterproof

**A.N: Plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone! I hope you like it. Its okay, I guess. It's just a two-shot. But that's up to YOU to decide. So R&R! **

* * *

"Maybe you should wear waterproof mascara," Carly subjected jokingly. "Haha! Just incase you cry."

"Mama _doesn't _cry." I replied arrogantly.

"Well I don't care." Carly said, passing me a bright blue tube of waterproof black mascara.

"It's _just _a party!" I snapped, unscrewing the lids and pulling out the black wand.

"Try _the _party. People have been talking about it for weeks!" She said.

"I know. I'm just not in the party mood." I said dully.

"Well get into the party mood. Because, Sam, Freddie's going to be there!" Carly said, a smile poking at her cheeks.

"Nah, I'm over Freddie." I said blushing.

"Sure you are." She said back.

"Besides, he's been ignoring me for weeks." I said, and if possible, blushing even harder.

* * *

The room was dark, really dark. I could barely make out Carly, and she was right next to me. The room was small and filled with people ready to party. That is, everyone but me. Freddie hasn't spoken to me in weeks, and I don't know why.

As the night passed, I wasn't having fun. Around me, my peers were laughing and dancing. But all I could think about was Freddie. He wouldn't leave my head. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I couldn't see him, though and crowd and the darkness, but I needed to talk to him. I needed to know why he wouldn't talk to me, why he hated me. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and looked at the wall paper. It was a picture of Freddie and me, just smiling with goofy expressions on our faces. I searched through my contacts until his name lit across the screen.

**Are you still mad at me?**

It was all I could think of to say, seeing as I was texting a boy just a few feet in front of me, even though he was not identifiable.

But he never replied. So, I tried again.

**So what, are you never going to talk to me again? **

Again, nothing. It was like I didn't exist.

A little while later, as I was going outside when I felt a tug at my arm. I turned around slowly and I was face to face with Freddie Benson, for the first time in a while. I felt nervous because the look on his face wasn't exactly pleasant. I also got a feeling this wasn't going to be a good conversation.

"Hey…" I mumbled out, trying not to cry.

"Look Sam. Stop, okay? Just _stop_. You are always putting me down and calling me names, and I'm sick and tired of putting up with it. You know you really hurt my feelings and now you go on acting like you did nothing. I can't handle it anymore Sam! I'm done!" He snapped at me, never taking a breath before walking past me, and he never looked back.

It's like he didn't need my in his life anymore. So he shut me out. He just walked away. I felt my knees go weak and my breathing became hard. I ran into the bathroom and shut the door before anyone could see me cry. I collapsed onto the floor and cried until I couldn't anymore. I forced myself up and looked into the mirror. My face was red from crying. But, thank God, my make-up had stayed put. All thanks to the waterproof mascara. I pulled out my phone and began to text Freddie again.

**I'm so sorry! I didn't know being, well me, was really hurting you. I never meant to, and I never wanted to. I'm sorry I can be mean. But I didn't mean any harm, especially not to you. I'm so, so sorry! **

I sent this message with much regret. I looked like an idiot, but Freddie was worth it, at least, I think.

After a while, I finally got a reply.

_Sorry doesn't make it better. _

* * *

**You like it? Tell me if I should make the other part have a happy ending, or a sad ending, cause I can do both. **

**So REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Waterproof

**You guys voted for the happy ending. Though I kind of wanted to leave it a little sad. So it's kind of both. It still works out though. **

* * *

_Sorry doesn't make it better. _

DOESN'T FREDDIE SEE IT!? Doesn't he see that I was mean to him for a reason! Sure I might not be all girly and soft, but I was being extra tough with him lately because that's what I needed to do. He's just too stupid to see why I did it.

I unlocked the bathroom door and walked though, and the party was going on around me. I peered though the crowd and saw Freddie talking to some _girl! _He wasn't destruct like me, he was laughing and having a good time. Why was he SO STUPID!

"Freddie!" I yelled as I pushed my way over to him and pulling him away from this girl he was with.

"What the heck do you want Sam!?" He grumbled as he forced his arm out of my grip. "I don't have time for this. Don't you get it?"

"I'm not the one who _doesn't get it_!" I yelled back over the loud music.

"Sam what are you talking about?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't you get it Freddie?!" I said looking down at me feet. "I love you!"

I looked back at his face right before another tear and dripped down my cheek. He backed away in shock.

"_What _did you just say!?"

"I said I _love _you!" I asked as yet more tears came to keep the first company.

"But wait, then why have you been so horrible to me?!" He asked taking a step closer and resting his arm on mine.

"I didn't want to love you. I thought – I don't know. I guess I thought if I was mean to you them…it might drive you away a little bit. You know, so I wouldn't have to hangout with you all the time and see you every day! I wanted to get over you! I wanted to wait and hold back until all the feelings we're gone. But I drove you away completely, and here I am and I still love you. I don't know what to do anymore!" I cried even harder until I couldn't see anymore.

All of a sudden I was embraced within someone's arms, and I could smell the sweat sent of Freddie's cologne. "Oh my god Sam!"

"I know." I said between sobs. "I'm sorry Freddie."

"It's okay. Just stop crying." He said holding me closer.

"Okay." I whispered and lifted my hand up and wiped the tears off my face.

"Do you, just wanna forget this whole thing happened." He said into my ear, and I could feel his breath brush against the back of my neck. "Let's just go back to being…friends who sometimes get along."

"Well…" I hesitated. I really didn't want to turn him down, but I had to. "I can't do that."

"What!?" He said, pushing back from me.

"I can't get over you like that!" I said truthfully.

"Sam, really. Maybe you have to just -" Before he could finish his sentence I ran up to him and smacked my lips against his for only a few seconds before pushing him back and he hit the wall behind him.

He just stood there and stared blankly at me. "Freddie? Hello?" I said looking into his sparkling brown eyes.

"Whoa." He said widening his eyes even farther apart.

"Sorry." I said looking down at my shoes.

Freddie looked at me with a huge smile on his face. "No, I never said it was a bad whoa."

* * *

**There you have it! I might to a sequel, I don't know yet. REVIEW! **


End file.
